1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monolithically constructed, sealed, floatation unit and, more particularly, to a method of assembling a plurality of support rods therethrough after the unit is formed.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of floating docks are presently available and in use. However, each of these types of floating docks have several inherent problems and difficulties. That is, the materials used in the known devices, which have historically been used to provide buoyancy, in both salt and fresh water, have been consistently found wanting because of the marine environment--particularly with respect to those docking units that are exposed to a saltwater environment, the salt water causing a relentless deterioration of the exposed components and materials thereof.
However, a unique floatation unit formed as a monolithic cell structure has been introduced into the art. This floatation cell comprises a buoyant, sealed housing formed as a one-piece, integral unit having a substantially-rectangular, hollow, box-like configuration. This unit is molded from a high-density-polyethylene material which is well known for its strength and durability when exposed to adverse elements and conditions, such as those found in all bodies of water.
These units require support means to provide the wall structures with the needed stability when carrying the additional structural dock materials.
To provide support rods that are positioned within the sealed unit, whereby predetermined threaded ends are exposed, has been a major construction problem. That is, how does one pass a threaded, elongated rod through one wall into an opposing wall wherein the area therebetween is sealed?
The threaded support rod must be fed into a sealed, threaded bushing located in one wall and passed through the sealed cell to the oppositely-arranged, threaded bushing in the opposite wall, and threaded again through the second bushing.
In order to accomplish this task, the following method as herein described solves the above problem in a very unique yet simple manner.